mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fully Cowled Mini 4WD
The Fully Cowled Mini 4WD series is a line-up of Mini 4WD cars introduced by Tamiya in September 1994. The main feature of the cars from this line-up is that they have fully cowled bodyshell which also covers the wheels, creating the low drag design. WIth the exceptions of the Beat-Magnum series and Buster-Sonic, most cars featured in this line-up were equipped with small-diameter wheels by default. The [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! (series)|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] series, including the on-going [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] manga, featuring cars from this line-up. All Mini 4WD cars featured in this line-up were designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita, the manga author of the Let's & Go! series. List of Mini 4WD cars * Magnum Saber (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on September 7, 1994) * Sonic Saber (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on September 7, 1994) * Tridagger X (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on December 6, 1994) * Black Saber (Super-1 Chassis) (different part number and often unlisted) (Released on March 14, 1995) * Spin-Axe (Super-1 Chassis) (Released on April 25, 1995) * Proto-Saber JB (Super-1 Chassis) (Released on July 20, 1995) * Victory Magnum (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on September 20, 1995) * Vanguard Sonic (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on September 20, 1995) * Beak Spider (Normal, Zebra, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on December 13, 1995) * Neo-Tridagger ZMC (Normal, Carbon) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 6, 1996) * Fighter Magnum VFX (Super-1 Chassis) (Released on April 25, 1996) * Brocken Gigant (Normal, Black Special, Jet Black Special, Premium) (Super-FM Chassis, FM-A Chassis) (Released in June 1996) * Cyclone Magnum (Normal, TRF, Premium) (Super TZ Chassis, AR Chassis) (Released on September 18, 1996) * Ray Stinger (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on October 8,1996) * Hurricane Sonic (Normal, Premium) (Super TZ Chassis, AR Chassis) (Released in December 1996) * Shining Scorpion (Normal, Premium, Color variants) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released in March 1997) * Diospada (Normal, GPA, Premium) (Super TZ Chassis, VS Chassis, AR Chassis) (Released in May 1997) * Gun Bluster XTO (Normal, Cusco Special, Premium) (Super-FM Chassis, FM-A Chassis) (Released in June 1997) * Bergkaiser (Normal, Premium) (Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released in June 1997) * Beat-Magnum (Normal, TRF, GPA, Premium, Color variants) (Super TZ Chassis, Super TZ-X Chassis, AR Chassis) (Released in September 1997) * Buster-Sonic (Normal, Premium) (Super TZ Chassis, AR Chassis) (Released in December 1997) * Fire Stinger (Super TZ Chassis) (Released in April 1998) * Spin-Viper (VS Chassis) (Released in December 2002) * Diomars-Nero (VS Chassis) (Released in December 2002) * Z Wing Magnum (AR Chassis) (Released on November 8, 2014) * Great BlastSonic (AR Chassis) (Released on September 12, 2015) * Beak Stinger G (AR Chassis) (Released on March 26, 2016) * Proto-Saber Evolution (Premium) (AR Chassis) (Released on July 30, 2016) * Tridagger WX (AR Chassis) (Released on January 14, 2017) * Spin Cobra (Premium) (Super-II Chassis) (Released on May 27, 2017) * Great Magnum R (FM-A Chassis) (Released on September 15, 2018) * Cosmosonic (FM-A Chassis) (To be released in 2020) Category:Mini 4WD car line-ups Category:List of Mini 4WD cars